Talk:Legendary Legion
Count me in as well. But, I won't be fighting. I'll be your group's personal messenger, Zonya. I am still working on my ref but if you wanna know what she is: Dapplepaw(sc 01:29, March 2, 2014 (UTC) HELP CREEK IS TRYING TO KILL ME I WAS STABBED ONCE AND SHE IS ATTACKING ME WHILE I'M UNARMED-JAGGED Awesome, thanks Dapple. It's totally fine if you don't wanna fight, and besides, we could use a messenger. Zonya looks epic, btw.---Ino Alright, hang in there for another minute or so, I'll be there right away. Where are you?---Ino U IDIOT U THINK I WOULD HELP U!? NO I WONT U POISONED CATS FOR NO REASON AND INCLUDING ME SOOO NO I WONT HELP U YOU IDIOT BITCH S7 S7-Jagged I don't really care if you die, Jagged. Sorry. And thanks, Ino. I don't know her too well, but Reon is apart of the Legendary Legion now. She's a skilled roleplayer... Perhaps she would like to join? Also, Dapple, that character is so unique! Where did you find that? ═Kaosu *Tears roll down eyes* Oh my god... TESO is so... Amazing... anyway, that revolution - we're starting it now? Am I the leader or is it Ino? ~Aquila *Deviantart. I'll give you the link if you want. xD But the species is not open so I am maintaining this character out of the dA community and more of a roleplay character in the chatzy's and flab area. -Dapplestream(sc Stop making me jealous of your beta, Aquila. >> And... I guess it is... If everyone here is okay with it. And I still think you should be leader, Aquila, since we agreed on it earlier. And thanks, Dapple. It's very cool. ^^ ═Kaosu SERIOUSLY?!?? You guys are like, saying bad stuff and planning a rebellion right in the page of the LL? I mean, ugh I don't know how to phrase this but this is just seriously mean of you people criticizing.. People should get a second chance, you know. And IF I was Azura,I would have been super sad right now since people are criticizing "me" on a clan that "I" created!!! THIS IS JUST PLAIN MEAN. -afw I'm sorry, Alpha, but where else would we speak of this? This is not the second chance. It's more like the fourth... She has demoted Aquila, threatened to ban me several times even though I was loyal to her, and she has lied and godmodded more than once. Not to mention that she disrespects her members, and hasn't got the least bit of modesty... ═Kaosu ...then what are her reasons for demoted aquila and threatening to ban you? -afw I don't know for sure. Aquila tried to help Nocturnal break her habit of godmodding, but she got angry and ignored her, it seems. And she threatened to ban me many times because I was trying to help her, too. I tried to give her advice on other topics, and I tried to suggest ideas for the Legion, and she told me that I was banished. ═Kaosu I think Aquila should lead the revolution since I was never in the Legion to begin with. She has reason to revolt, while I'm just speaking my mind and doing what I think is right. After the revolution, we can decide who the leader(s) of our non-rebelling group will be. And afw, we aren't afraid. That's why we're putting our thoughts on here. Besides, it's not like we're posting the full battle plan. Alright, that's a thought, Vex. For now though, I think we'd be wise to focus mainly on the revolution. We can find members for our legion afterwards, especially since if we take in non-seasoned rpers, we'd be puttting them in danger during the revolution. After we win, we'll build.---Ino "I don't know for sure". You shouldn't freaking start any rebellion without knowing for sure! What if this is mistaken or misinformed of mis bla bla bla -afw Don't you understand? That's not the only reason. My friends here have many. It's the way they were treated. They're sick of it, and I don't blame them. Their treatment can't be mistaken or misinformed, it's solid evidence. We've all tried being nice, but playtime's over.---Ino Alpha, this is not your battle. We have reasons that you don't understand. Thank you, Ino. And thanks Aquila, as well. Lets go with your plan, then... Nocturnal… Your tyranny has gone on for much too long. You have had many chances, but you have cast them aside, thinking they’re worth nothing. You expect us all to bow before you, and follow you like mindless livestock. Most people lie to protect those they love, yet you lie to protect yourself. Most people put on a mask to aid their comrades, yet you, Nocturnal, wear a mask to aid yourself. No one will follow a selfish leader. Know that we are prepared to fight until our last breath. We do not fear your legion, nor your allies. Our only fear is ennui! If you wish for a war, then your wish shall be granted. Please mind that the only ones who should shoot, should be prepared to be shot themselves. The rebellion is always stronger than the unity. Would you like to know why? Those who rebel fight with their hearts; they fight for change; what they are passionate about. I have no doubts that this revolution will be victorious. ═Vex I apologize but my duty is to the legion I serve even if it means fighting my friends in battle.As famous. General Robert E Lee said “Duty is the sublimest word in our language. Do your duty in all things. You cannot do more. You should never wish to do less.” My duty is to protect and fight for the legion with all my might and willpower.As I said before. I'm sorry but this is what I think it's best for y'all.I will be deeply saddened if I am forced to kill y'all but it's my role in the legion and I wish the best for y'all in the future-takes off hat and bows politely-.-Jagged Fel Jagged, while you may be loyal to the Legion, may I remind you that Nocturnal openly stated that she doesn't trust you in the least? I respect your loyalty to the Legion, but why serve someone who doesn't even care if you live or die? I suggest either remaining neutral or joining us, then once the Legion has a new, better leader, rejoining it.---Ino I will impress nocturnal with my loyalty to the legion and I will kill you if you try and kill legendary legion members-Jagged Fel Kaosu, everyone who signs up for the beta gets a code... except I didn't sign up... >_> <_< Don't tell Bethesda. They'll ban me if they find out. If you insist on quotes, Jagged, then I may suggest this one. "Words may be honeyed, but that does not make them true." ''A quote from none other than my virtual mentor. Besides, there isn't many Legendary Legion members as of now anyway. So it is settled then. We shall rise together, a force so strong yet welcoming, and with our unrelenting power, bring peace and freedom to Tamriel. We shall have a fair and just leader, who will listen to her members and treat them as her own. ~Aquila PS: Good luck in killing us. Lol. ''We hold these truths, to be self-evident. Our right to freedom, our land, and our way of life. We will die for what we believe in. We cannot be stopped. We will never back down, because a life without freedom is not a life worth living. Give us liberty, or give us death... -Crimsonflame approached slowly through the darkness of the woods, a chasm of burning flames flowed like lava through the ground in lavalike crevices, A grin of slight snideness upon her face. She spoke with an almost dark voice, yet recognizable to be her very own, "Oh, Nixie..." Her sharp amber gaze fiercely shimmered. "If only I would've seen beforepaw that your wonderful members have betrayed you..." Flames began to arise upon her searing pelt. "I will always remain loyal, no matter what happens, all can leave, fire and ice shall stay under the force of tooth and claw." Flsmes surrounded Crimsonflame, sparks of sizzling fire scorched the ground. Her pelt was lighter, much lighter, shimmering under sunlight of her own fire.- ~Crimsonflame~ I have to go with the rebellion on this one. Three reasons. One, while I haven't been on long, I have seen Azura godmod, and it's annoying. Two, I have no reason to stay to the legion, as I have no sentimental value to it. Three, Having someone like Aquila for leader is a far better choice than someone who won't take advice. While I haven't been IN LL long, I know how to rp, seeing as I've done it many a times. If that's alright with Aquila, I'm ready to join this revolution. Sorry Crimson. -Sphyri I have no idea why it uploaded like that. ._. ...Aquila, I have something to tell you... I'm making you co-leader of LL... And guys... I have feelings too.. Someone has to teach me to change my ways... And now. ;-; ~Azura Nix -Zonya growled slightly at Azura, her long tail lashing- You are only making her co-leader to get us on your good side, but here is the thing, sweety. We do not work that way, or I should say, our rebellion, and no matter how much you try to make a change, we will still rebel to kick you down. Guess what happened to the former, founder, leader of Shadowclan in the beginning? She was just like you. She sorta godmodded, was able to shape shift into animals, she was immortal and she hold the power of darkness through a stone or some crap and she wouldn't give up her spot as leader. In the end, we all had to rebel against her, though it did not go well in the end, we still did, and for that reason. You are just repeating history here, just in another Legion and I advice you to step down before everything gets worse. Unless you can't, then good luck surviving. -The crow like skull fell back down onto her head, transforming her into a crow, she flapped away and vanished in the air- I may be desperate to steer this legion in a better direction, but I am not unreasonable... Give me a real good reason as to why you have a big ego and why you godmod, and I may give you one more chance. ''~Aquila You're wrong Zonya (Sphyri). Aquila, I don't understand fully what you mean by the ego part but I have no reason for the godmodding, I justed wanted to control every single element and shapeshift and conjure... I'll try and stop godmodding and re-do the abilities on the Azura Nix '' page... I always make mistakes, this time, I won't. ~Yours Sincerely, Azura Nix No, Azura. Zonya's right. And the definition of 'ego' is self-image, believing you are superior to others and bragging about it. You have a lot ''of it, trust me. If you have no reason to godmod, I have no reason not to rebel. ~Aquila No, Zonya's wrong, people kept saying you would be a good leader because I kept godmodding so I ''made you Co-Leader. Oh and now I understand the ego part ._. The reason for the godmodding part is that I just wanted to be stronger... *Waits for a negative reply* ~Azura Nix At least promise I will become leader one day, and I will forgive you. ~Aquila What's the difference between the Co-Leader, Deputy, and General rank? Aren't they all the same, but with different wording? ═Kaosu Whoop. Azura if you bothered to look back, you can see Zonya's Dapple's char. I think you're right Kaosu, it doesn't sound much different. And Azura, you can be stronger without having to control or be able to do EVERYTHING. You can be really strong with one thing, or really strong at two or three things, but not everything. That's what I think we meant of you godmodding.-Sphyri I agree with Crimson Sphyri. You can be strong, but you don't need to control everything to be powerful. The challenge is to rid yourself of weakness, by using your weaknesses to your advantage. That way, you become stronger. Roleplay isn't a game of chance. It shouldn't be "Whoever has the strongest, most overpowered character wins,". It should be whoever has the best strategy wins. ═Vex I think that the Legendary Legion has a chance of becoming great. Since Aquila is rebelling, why should she be leader? If no one else shall interrupt, I will show Azura how to prevent herself from god modding. Remember what your creature is, your emotions are sensitive. Try making a character that is revolved around one,two, or three things. With one, you can become really strong at it (example, an Assassin that may control blood that has outstanding daggers and agility, you can start from there and although it would be unfair to learn anything too powerful (example, an Assassin that controls blood and poison has a dagger that never ceases to kill an oponent) More surprisingly than you think, having less abilties can be more fun. Like Goldine, she could control some white fire and light, AND she had wings, but she couldn't fly very well, plus I made her weaker by having her left eye be Demonic, of course, then, she was blind in that eye. But the power in that eye let Crimsonflame be so strong. But Crimsonflame is a cat, so it goes on...and on. I like reincarnating, Cerasus turned into Goldine, and Goldine lost her claws and turned into Crimsonflame. Even with Crystalsong, she was reincarnated into Starkit. (Yes, I get Starstar but I made a story for her and her name is Lightningshatter.) You don't always have to be an animal that changes into a person, but it can be helpful. Lastly, it is up to you how you role play, but you have to show that you are affected by your surroundings, you aren't perfect. You will get better, just practice. -Crimsonflame (If Aquila is co-leader, can Vex be Deputy? :3) *cough*starstar*cough* Someone better treat that cough of yours Vex before *Lightningshatter* claws you in tha face >> *Cough*HernameisLightningshatter*Cough* Ugh, yeah. I need to go see a doctor or something. *COUGH*hernameisstarstar*cough* Wow, my cough is bad... I doubt starst- Lightningshatter will claw me. She is mah besty <3 ═Vex I made a backstory for Lightningshatter, she basically ran away from Shadowclan, because she didnt like the life as a warrior, yet she still believed in Starclan. She made her way to the darkened, mountainous and gray realm of Umbra's Death. She climbed upon a high ledge upon a steep mountain. A storm broke and lightning shattered around her and she renamed herself Lightningshatter, for Starclan hadn't come to her. Yup, basically what happened. She hunts in the realm of Umbra, blood always on her paws. -Crimsonflame Well then... Starstar is quite epic... ═Vex No offence, but you shouldn't call me wrong when you didn't even give me a reason why I am wrong. >> -Zonya(messenger Derplester I love your Mesenger creatures ^^ They are SO cool! I want to be one ;-; -Crimsonflame You can have one, I don't see why not. I just recently created mine, but the reason why I have it is because I am working for Reon xD but I use her in flab just ocassionally like now. -Zonya(messenger Can I be one too? ;w; ~F!re/$hadow. Everyone loves the messanger creatures. <3 ═Vex Wow guys. xDD This is not my creature, so really. You can use it as long as you are not claiming it on deviantart. Anyway here is the creature species sheet. (What if I made a pack of these oh my god. It's like. Whoever needs a messenger, we'll be there. xD) -Zonya(messenger Alrighty then, i'll just have a char of a Messenger ^^ Here is how she looks, including her name and traits: Her name is Xaviline, Nicknamed Xavi. She is a female Messenger, in which she calls Rhylisi. She has a dark bloodredish pelt with the same color on her chest, her crowskull is black. Her feathers are a bright red and her eyes are crimson. Her forelegs and backlegs are red as well, with a dark red tail. As a crow, she is black with red tipped tail and wing feathers, with the same red as her beak. Xavi is patient, and protective. She is quiet and usually does not speak. She is quick and agile, as a crow and fox. (I think it's a fox...) -Crimson Wow I like her xD She sounds fun. Dapplestream(sc 21:39, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Nice charrie, Crimson! ^^ "dark bloodredish pelt" x3 notasgoodaszonyathoughbutstillgreat. Ugh, I love the species. The artwork in the group is amazing. ═Vex ^3^ Thanks! We should make a Messenger club -Crimeon It would be a good idea. xD I now wanna plan this out with some of you. Dapplestream(sc 21:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) But if there was a messanger club, wouldn't be like... A bunch of mailmen? <3 ═Vex Alright, Who will be the leader? We don't exactly have enough people to form a Clan, and it is a clan of messengers, so messenging is our job. and the leader looks after the clan. But like every other, we need a Healer, a Deputy, a Leader, and members. I'll make the page when we have our info. -Xavi A bunch of mailman xD it won't work like that It would be a bunch of mailmen but that's the thing. We should be assigned to at least a few people or another clan and we work for them in a way? xD Idk. Also, who wants to come to the chatzy so we can get all the info gathered? Dapplestream(sc 21:54, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, wow. I didn't really think you were going through with this. May I join, if so? >> ═Vex I'm sorry. I can't go on Chatzy anymore. We'll just have to decide here...-Xavi Feather already decided to join, so why not, Vex? :D Dapplestream(sc 21:56, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Aw gosh ;w; Ok we'll plan it here. Dapplestream(sc 21:57, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh Feather ^^ What's her name, and me and her can be like, secret sisters -Xavi Yey. ^^ Thanks. Erm... Xavi, why can't you go on Chatzy? Is it because you prefer Bing? >:| ═Vex No, It isn't because of what you think. I will never go on Chatzy, because I can't. End of story and end of discussion. She said her name is Mist. Dapplestream(sc 22:06, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, then. ═Vex Nice, Derple :3 And I think thst you should be leader, and I would like to try out for Healer. -Xavi Sure, I'll take position as leader since I thought of the idea first, and healer, sure. c: Vex, would you like to be second in command? Dapplestream(sc 22:09, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Thank you. What about Feather, though? ═Hader I think Feather could be a Member, and I think there should be these groups in order from highest to least: Leader : Deputy : Healer : Mesengers ( Those who help the ones that require them ) Travelers ( Those who seek and guide the Mesengers ) Defenders ( Those who defend the clan if any intruders come ) Queens and kits : -Xavi I like your idea but I was thinking that maybe we had only the travelers and messengers. Defenders are not that necessary since these species are not intended to be agressive. That is a good point but they are an easy target, They can't really defend themselves...? -Xavi Um... Who would we deliver messages to? Most Clans deliever messages themeselves. Also, are they kits, pups, cubs, or what? ═Hader Woah :l Wait guys. Let's think about this. Let's not really make it a clan but more of a like a "company." You have your boss, then you have your employees. We work together to keep our customers happy. Dapplestream(sc 22:29, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Aww man they are cool. Dapple, I know many people want to be one, but can I be one too? They're so cool. - Sphyri Yeah, I agree with Dapple now. I guess it doesn't really make sense to have a whole Clan, since the species is more of a neutral pack. ═Hader That would be boring. I meant for this to be like one clan for Messengers, they are a species altogether, not a group of one. We should narrow it down to have a leader, healer and Messengers. The Healer heals the Messengers, leader, or anyone without contact of a medicine cat. We shall look at all the pages of the wiki to make sure that anyone is without our need. -Xavi Sphyri, there is no reason why you can't, so go ahead! c: And Leader and healer should workout then with the messengers, but I was just trying to give you the thought of us being a "company" because we are not really going to be such a huge clan since we'll be working for different people and things could get messy. Dapplestream(sc 22:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Good point, maybe we shouldn't have a clan, more like if someone wants to be a Healer, they can be one. And if someone wants to make small groups of messengers, than they may do so. But I'm still a Healer ^^ -Xavi Alright! :D now we just need a name. xD Dapplestream(sc 22:45, March 2, 2014 (UTC) you should call it alheimerz :P neh neh neh -s Ok I though of what she looks like. Her name is Aurum (Latin for gold) and she has a black base coat with spots of gold. Her feathers are light yellow, and long. Her skull is white with two identical gold spots on each side. She can summon wings to fly instead of turning into a crow. - Sphyri I really want to make a messanger character now and I would like to join too.But there should be messanger security that is non-agressive and will only fight if the group is in danger from an outside threat-Jag Fel Well, actually, Jagged. I like the idea, but as I said, the creature is not agressive. And no, this does not mean they can't fight, they can. They are just not like a warrior cat who gets all pissed and attacks, if you get it. Of course they would defend themselves too. I still think there's no need for a security yet, but we'll be prepared. They shouldn't pose much of a threat anyway, but we could speak about this later if you would like. Dapplestream(sc 02:32, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Ahem... Why is Azura never here when I'm talking/typing/whatever to her? *sigh* I will say it again - promise one day I will become leader, and what date that might be, and I will consider forgiving you. ~Aquila Aquila, she is British (I think) so you and her arn't in the same time period. Urgh. I know that, but by now anyway she should have replied. ~Aquila My messenger charry is called Nora (or Nor xD) Is it still ok if I join? ;-; ~F!re. Here is her desc. Nora is a messenger, sometimes called Nor. She has a white pelt, with the same color on her chest, and her crow-skull is silver. Her feathers are blue. Her eyes are aqua Her forelegs and backlegs are icy-blue, and her tail has ice-blue markings. As a crow, she is white, with ice-blue tipped wing feathers and tail. ~F!re. Nocturnal. -.- ═Kaosu Jagged Fel will be marrying Amu Fel on a date undecided most likely this week or next week. Everyone is invited to the wedding which will be on Magnolia Plantation in h7 a limosuine will be provided for y'all.What is required is a small band to play "Dixie Land" also a person to conduct the wedding.Formal attire is required for everyone no exceptions! There will be a formal dinner `after the ceremory which is mandatory for only close friends and family of the newlyweds.No weapons will be allowed at the ceremony only security personel are only allowed firearms on the plantation.If security finds a weapon with you it will be immediatly confiscated and you'll be escorted from the plantation ASAP -Jagged Fel ... Ok.. ~Mystique/F!re. Ok Jagged... ~Azura Nix I am not quite sure I'll be able to attend, but I'll try. ~Mysti/F!re. Azura! ~Aquila ~''Prophecy''~ ~Dawn will turn to night, flames of crimson burn the skies as dusk and dawn forever shall fight. Serene wishes of dragons shall force the fire to set alight. A Creature of power and frost, frozen in Her thoughts of memory. A howling moon scorches the sky as forever the fox will rest. The crystal lake reflects lightning and thunder, a world so bright will soon be so dark for another. Lightning shatters the sky, dark mountains will cry, prophecies unfold as the kit is now alone. Blood crevices through her pelt, Dragon of Dead will claw ahead as golden will lead her clan. Kin of Crystal, a claw of fierce power, only Lightning may stop her~ ~Crimson~ Wow, you actually thought I wrote that, don't be so sure even if you checked the contributions and IP Adress ._. ~Azura Nix Err...I didn't mean to delete that prophecy.... Nocturnal, you'd best answer Aquila's question. Will she ever become leader? There is a rebellion on the line if you do not answer. Also, congratulations, Jagged and Amu. And Crimsonflame, I look forward to witness the prophecy unfold. ═Kaosu Indeed, I am becoming impatient, Azura. And don't even pretend you didn't edit the Moonclan page... That was a stupid and naive move. ~Aquila ... *Shrug* ~Azura Nix This is getting annoying Azura. What will you do? -Sphyri F!RE GET ON FLAB NOW, I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT, IT'S REALLY BAD NEWS (MAYBE, I DUNNO IF IT'S ACTUALLY BAD OR NOT OR NEUTRAL), URGH WHATEVER JUST COME ON NOW, REALLY URGENT URGENT, OMFG, EXTREMELY IMPORTANT, HURRYYYYY, QUICK COME ON FLAB NOWWWWWWWWWW!! OMG OMFG OMG OMFG OMG IT'S SO-... ~Azura Nix I'm sorry Auzy, but I can't go on Flab now.. I'm on iPad, and I can't sneak on ;-; I'll try to see you tomorrow, ok? And I hope it isn't bad news ;w; ~F!re. And don't ignore Aquila... you can't lead the Legendary Legion forever.. if you don't change, I'll be in the rebellion as well. ~$hadow. Nocturnal, what is so urgent? Whatever it is, are you sure it is as important as the revolution we may start? Please do answer Aquila's question. Don't just shrug dumbly. Shadow, Zonya, Aquila, Ino, Sphyri, and I are willing to start a revolution. Sure, you might say that the Legendary Legion has many more members. However, nearly all of your members are inactive. Quality over quanity. With a few words, you could either stop a rebellion and save yourself and others, or kill all of your comrades and yourself, possibly all of Tamriel. Please answer the question soon. ═Kaosu The fact that the prophecy states there is a dragon of ice or whatever scares me because I have my dragon named Elsa.. Who I think belongs in this legion. .-. Dapplefrost :l 00:22, March 7, 2014 (UTC) My interperitation: Dawn will turn to night ((Night could mean Nocturnal)), flames of crimson ((I think this means Crimson >>)) burn the skies as dusk and dawn forever shall fight. Serene wishes of dragons shall force the fire to set alight. A Creature of power and frost, frozen in Her thoughts of memory ((Frost could mean Elsa, or perhaps Sphyri, since she is an ice kitsune. Elsa is a better chance, though, since it speaks of a dragon)). A howling moon scorches the sky as forever the fox will rest ((Fox could either mean me or Sphyri possibly)). The crystal lake reflects lightning and thunder, a world so bright will soon be so dark for another. Lightning shatters the sky, dark mountains will cry, prophecies unfold as the kit ((A cat >>)) is now alone. Blood crevices through her pelt, Dragon of Dead ((Umbra)) will claw ahead as golden ((The new German Charlotte Flab person, Golden, perhaps?)) will lead her clan. Kin of Crystal ((Crystalpaw?)) , a claw of fierce power, only Lightning ((Lightning could be starstar, aka Lightning)) may stop her. ((So, in all, I think it's mainly about Crimson's main charries, Crystalpaw, Lightning, Syphri(possibly her charrie) and Crimson.)) Nice, but, Sphyri isnt my charry, Lightning, wow, I was impressed by that one, Starstar is indeed quite deep, she doesn't want to follow in Crytsalsong's trail. (FYI, Crystal is evil, she often kills for the pleasure, or revenge.) Lightningshatter does enjoy having blood upon her paws, and is a fierce fighter. A lot is about Crimson...but perhaps...a great demise will occur. ( Crimson is awesome, I know, don't cry, but she controls a part of day which makes her vulnerable to another ) Yea, Enjoy prophecies unfold and as the sun shall riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -Crimson (Yo Her name is Crystalsong yo) Not to be rude, but if the prophecy is only about your characters, why not just make it a book or something? ═Kaosu Actually, Kaosu, It includes a lot of peopl, mind you, you're just selfish. The prophecy includes Crimsonflame,(Obvious) Sphyri (obviously) Lightning,(:/) Azura, Umbra (I play him, but I counted him anyway) Aquila, and Kaosu. Not everything is clear, you know. ~Frisbee (Crimson) Once again, not to be rude, but how am I being selfish? :/ ═Kaosu Aw, dang. I thought I was in the prophecy xD Dapplefrost :l 04:28, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *Cough*Perhapsyouaredapple*cough* ((Yay, I'm in a prophecy ^.^)) Azura, you cannot buy my allegiance - I'm better than that - do not think that by making me co-leader you could get away with it. Answer my question properly - one more chance - or the revolution will start, you will be overthrown. So what is more important to you? Your leadership or your clanmates? If you do not act sensibly, you will lose both. ~Aquila Aquila, you realize you cannot be Deputy whilst you are leading the Revolution against the Legendary Legion? You are giving this up, so who would you want to replace you...From where we are now, this might be more of your decision rather than Azura's. -Crimson Crimson, why are you against me in this matter? I really don't care if I lose my place as deputy for the time being, as long as the legion gets the leader it deserves. ~Aquila *Scowling, Crimson bares her teeth* Why should Azura let you back in the clan if you aren't to be trusted? Being leader of a Creed of Assasins and the leader of a revolution against your Legion, you have enough power. -Crimson The Creed doesn't mean much and will soon be disbanded. I'm in the clan right now, in case you haven't noticed, and I'm co-leader. I never left the clan or was kicked out - I am waiting for Azura to sensible reply ''to my question. I'm not immediately going to start a revolution at this very moment! *sigh* ~Aquila *Crimson quietly snarled* Yet it only shows disrespect toward your clan! Azura is probably asleep by now, so she won't be replying for quite a while, Aquila. -Crimson Disrespect toward my clan? Crimson... The Assassin's Creed fanbase here consists of only me and Hellboy. So who would I be disrespecting, the Creed itself? It would be a shame if I would dare to even do that, given that I am inspired heavily by Connor! I am not disrespecting anyone by disbanding a clan that hardly has any members. ~Aquila I mean you are disrespecting the Legendary Legion! It is alright to have certain thoughts against it, but your ideas leave me pondering your loyalty to it. ~Crimson (I'm in a prophecy! Sweet.) Anywhohaday,(I say that it's my phrase >.<) Aquila, you are totally right. Chromo, (Crimson) why start a fight? We were all enjoying prophecies and stuff until you wrongfully accuse Aquila because you're probably craving for some roleplay by now. Not that I blame you. Anywho, if you want drama, just roleplay a bit. We can always delete it when we get to the ''serious stuff. *Sphyri* I'm not the one starting a fight, frostface. You realize that I only try to do what is right for my clan, even if I might not always be right. And yes, I enjoy roleplaying but that isn't the point. I refuse to force the prophecy fall where it may. It is a tranquil, slow process, so I must wait. -Chromosone (Crimson) Crimson! I am loyal to the legion - but I am 'NOT '''loyal to its current leader! What is right for your clan is that it needs a new leader - I admit that I may not be the perfect leader, but I ''was ''chosen... ''Again - I am not starting a revolution, I am waiting for a reply - and until that reply comes, then shall I decide whether or not to oppose. ~Aquila Very well. If her answer is invalid, you may start your revolution. Azura can decide what the Legion is to do next. Good luck, Aquila. -Crimson